jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure - Truth of Gold
Truth of Gold is a What-If Version of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Golden Wind if Giorno Giovanna was selected to join the Squadra Esecuzione. Written by CartoonLover. Episodes Part 1 - Giorno's road to the Top # Golden Truth - This features the start of Giorno Giovanna's adventure when He is targeted by Passione, after witnessing a drug deal, and killing two of the three dealers. # A Desperate Move - One of Passione’s dedicated soldiers, Bruno Bucciarati manages to tail Giorno to a Restaurant. But, after Giorno silences the surviving drug dealer. Bucciarati turns a blind eye of the murder after Giorno declares that He’ll take Down the drug dealers by joining Passione. # The insightful gangster - Giorno goes to a prison and meets of of the higher-ups, Polpo. And Giorno’s task is to locate Patata, a young member of the information team, who knows the identity of a traitor, and must eliminate the traitor, and anyone who tries to stop Him. # The Infiltration begins - After defeating the traitorous Zuppe, Giorno is accepted in Passione, However, Koichi Hirose, who witnessed the battle, calls for Jotaro, which will be a premonition to a great battle... # Funeral for a fiend - Giorno, before going to encounter His assigned team, goes to Polpo’s funeral. Then, a greedy policeman with His stand, Chain of Whispers tries to arrest the mourners. But, Giorno gets in the way. # Pietra’s Chain of Whispers - Giorno’s Stand Golden Experience takes on the petrifying stand of Pietra, Chain of Whispers. # Meet the Hitman Team - Giorno is placed with the Hitman Team, who want to take over Passione's Drug Trade and Territory, which could make things more difficult for Giorno and worse, Jotaro arrives in Italy along with eight people from the Speedwagon Foundation, each one of them, a stand user... # Primitive Painter Attacks - The Boss tasks His network to eliminate Jotaro and His group of Stand Users, during the search, Giorno and Illuso locate Mirtillo and Her Stand, Primitive Painter, which has the power to make whatever She paints become real. Illuso's Backstory is explored. # Dark was the Night rises Part 1 - Mora, Mirtillo's blind sister, in hopes of avenging Mirtillo's defeat, targets one of the Capos, Pericolo. So, the Boss assigns Bucciarati and Abbacchio to eliminate Her and Her stand that can make anyone blind with a touch, Dark was the Night. # Dark was the Night rises Part 2 - Giorno, along with Prosciutto and Pesci race to Mora's location, hoping They're not too late to keep Mora out of harm's way. Pesci and Prosciutto's Past is revealed. # Cherry Blossom Sways - The Calmest of Jotaro's Echelons goes after Trish Una, the Boss' Daughter as Giorno and Bucciarati protect Her. Meanwhile, a familiar face of Morioh visits His homeland, and crosses paths with one of Passione's Drug Dealers, who is in fact His brother. Category:JjBAToG Category:CartoonLover Category:Fan on Parts